


兄弟，這不酷！

by SeijiShun



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chases, Established Relationship, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Scott視角, 第三人稱視角
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:05:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4175739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeijiShun/pseuds/SeijiShun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott試著想報復Stiles，但他得到的比他想的要來的太多了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	兄弟，這不酷！

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not Cool, Bro!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3247061) by [LadyDrace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace). 



復仇就像是一道適合冷嚐的佳餚，而Scott McCall今晚就要得到它。好吧，這也許聽起來有點太詩情畫意了，不過重點是Stiles是個混蛋所以他應該受罰的！你不可以 對你的兄弟惡作劇的！這違反兄弟條約！Scott得承認他最近迷戀Alison迷戀的有點太嚴重了，但這不代表就有理由他的每一本筆記本裡面的每一行空格都被寫上Mr. Scott Argent！而且就因為是Stiles，他不會輕易就這樣讓它過去的，nooooo，他已經弄來一個墨水印章跟墨水。去他媽Scott的人生。

 

這就是為什麼Scott會在晚上八點坐在樹上。

 

Stiles要去找Derek，好像是有關地精的事？好吧這不是一個很大的威脅，Scott得承認他沒有很注意在聽，因為他在Alison旁邊阿，她就跟平常一樣漂亮，燈光照在她背後，讓她的頭髮閃耀的像黑色的光暈，轉過來看他時她的眼睛閃爍著…yeah，在等的時候Scott真的不會讓他自己無聊。

 

從他坐著的地方能看到Hale宅。現在只重建到一半，不過至少可以住人了。裡面有聲音傳出來，但坦白說，Scott沒有在仔細聽。他知道那個流程，Stiles會問一些問題，Derek對著他咆哮，Stiles用諷刺回應，Derek用出死亡威脅，Stiles會嘲笑他，Derek升級到肢體暴力，Stiles不怕死的繼續然後Derek最後才會收手。中間幾個步驟應該會不斷的重複，所以沒辦法說這個會搞多久。Scott打了個哈欠。

 

他在房子的上風處，所以希望Derek不知道他在這，就算他知道，他應該也不會告訴Stiles，忙著要踢他的屁股之類的。Scott對著自己微笑，Stiles也許活該被報復，但他還是Scott最好的朋友，而且每次看Stiles把人諷刺到崩潰成兩半真的很有趣。除了這次應該是他會變成兩半。

 

Scott感覺到前門被打開然後Stiles跳出來，跑向他的吉普車。Scott幾乎是在他的正上方，躲在樹葉裡的陰暗處，他看了看四周，準備好要跳上不管是甚麼在追著Stiles的東西。但是，讓他驚訝的是，Stiles直接跑過了他的吉普車然後進了Scott左側的森林，而且他在笑著。Scott疑惑的呆在原地，經過不到兩秒Derek也衝了出來，還已經狼化了而且很簡單就追上Stiles了。所以Stiles終於越界了，平常就已經很少的自保能力還在跟他開玩笑。好吧，也許今天晚上Scott不是要踢他屁股的那個人。他在樹木間的枝上移動著確保Stiles還在他的視線範圍，順便享受一下Stiles被一個生氣的兩百多磅的狼人逮住。Derek沒有讓他失望。

 

他在中途就抓到Stiles，雖然看起來有放輕很多力道了，還是讓他們兩個翻了個圈，結束在Stiles用背著地附帶一聲’Oof！’Derek用兩手撐在他上頭，生氣的吼叫著。

 

“你沒有等十秒鐘，你作弊！” Stiles哀號，然後Derek輕輕笑著。Scott差點從樹枝上跌下來。Derek真的會笑！？下一秒會發生什麼阿，豬飛起來嗎？！

 

“我有等十秒，是你沒有全力跑，” Derek用一種Scott沒辦法形容的奇怪語氣說著。“我覺得是你想被抓。”他輕聲說，聲音低到Scott需要拉緊他的耳朵去聽。然後，對，這樣才有道理，Stiles一定知道他不可能跑的過Derek的。他為什麼想要嘗試倒是一個謎題。

 

“是嗎？為什麼我會想要被抓呢？” Stiles問，聲音有點嘶啞，所以Scott只想的到是因為Derek看起來有多嚇人。他已經有好一陣子沒有恐嚇Stiles，所以很明顯地他有點生疏了。但Scott也蠻想知道那問題的答案的，他偷偷的想要仔細聽清楚。下一個瞬間他就後悔了，因為那絕對…絕對是拉鍊被拉下的聲音、緩慢的。Stiles喘著氣，而這聲音就對Scott敏感的聽力來說就跟槍響一樣啊。他害怕的花了很長一段時間去想Derek是不是生氣到失去理智然後把他的例行威嚇升級到性騷擾了，但接著Stiles抬起手捧住Derek的頭給他一個濕潤充滿呻吟聲的親吻。

 

現在Scott真的希望他當初有時間就該先落跑的。因為樹林裡根本一點聲音都沒有，而且風向改變了，所以基本上…如果他現在動了，Derek絕對聽得見他的，然後大家都會非常、非常的尷尬。但又話說回來，聽著Derek的手現在正在Stiles的褲子裡忙著，應該不會想要有任何該死的人來打擾他。

 

“Derek，fuck，” Stiles喘息著，而Scott用手指堵住耳朵然後用力閉上雙眼。不過沒有讓他比較好過一點，因為一道又一道的風把濃烈的情慾味吹進他的鼻腔裡，偏偏他就是沒有多餘的手來捏住鼻子了。但他最後還是做了，因為性慾的氣味已經夠糟了，再加上混了Stiles和Derek的味道根本很快就可以變成作惡夢的肥料，所以一邊的耳朵剛好在他聽見他們倆個呻吟的時候被放開，說真的，去他媽的人生。

 

就在Scott想著旁邊的松果可以拿來當一個完美的耳塞時，因為腳踝位置踩不對而讓他突然痛的跳下樹，在落地時不小心叫了出來。

 

“喔，搞什麼？！”

 

Derek籠罩在他上頭，然後哇喔，好吧，他已經有好一陣子沒看到Derek這麼用力瞪著他了。

 

“你在偷聽嗎？”

 

“不是故意的！” Scott辯解，可是還是覺得很害怕。

 

“這一點都不酷，兄弟！” Stiles不滿的聲音從後頭傳來。“不‧酷！”

 

Derek瞪得更用力。“你聽到他了，不酷，Scott。”

 

Scott瞪回去，最後終於站了起來。“聽著，我不是有意的，好嗎？我不知道發生了什麼事，然後你們兩個開始在地上…那個…對，如果突然離開感覺好像會壞了氣氛還是什麼的。”

 

Stiles邊跑進他的視線邊穿好褲子，然後喔，天啊，Scott希望他完全不明白為什麼他們的褲頭是打開的。“你想要知道什麼會壞了氣氛，Scotty？一個男的正快樂的享受有人在解開他的褲子結果發現他最好的朋友正在監視他的快樂性感時間！Bro code,老兄！Bro code！”

 

“你先開始的！不可以對你兄弟惡作劇的！”

 

“我沒有對你惡作劇！” Stiles厲聲說，而Scott真的被搞糊塗了。

 

“你有！你蓋滿了我所有的筆記本！”

 

Stiles皺眉，“那不是我，老兄。”

 

Derek哼了一聲，Scott對著他瞇起眼。“你知道是誰做的！” 他大叫，用手指對著Derek指控著。

 

“對。”

 

Scott挫敗的揮舞著雙手，然後發現自己無意識地在模仿Stiles時停了下來。“然後你不打算告訴我？！”

 

“不要。”

 

“天殺的為什麼？！”

 

“因為我現在想做的事還有很多，而跟你講話絕對不在這上頭。”

 

Scott正想跟他爭執時，Stiles有意的清了清他的喉嚨，然後，喔。

 

“喔，好、嗯。那我該…該走了，我想。”

 

“快滾。” Derek陰沉地說，很明顯受夠跟他說話了。

 

Stiles戳了下Derek的手臂，Scott沒辦法不盯著他們看，因為通常這動作就會Stiles受傷的，可是Derek任由他戳著。“老兄，沒必要這麼沒禮貌。他現在就要走了，我們還是可以來個愉快的狩獵。”這聽起來挺正常的，但從Derek微笑的方式看來，Scott不太確定那真的會發生。

 

“信息量太大了，兄弟。”他抱怨，而現在換Stiles瞪著他看了。

 

“嘿，我又沒邀請你！試著去聞你的筆記本然後好好用你的Wolfitude一次！”

 

“Wolfitude？” Derek笑著說，Stiles又戳了他一次。

 

“小心我不讓你再狩獵我。"

 

Scott轉身夾著尾巴就跑，而從他能聽見的，就是Stiles也跟著跑了起來，大概兩秒之後就聽到Derek對著他愉快的嗥叫。這次Scott確保他跑的是完全反方向，就算這不是他該走的方向。他得再額外跑十英里才不會看到任何參與了他不怎麼喜歡的盟友和他最好的朋友的讓他崩潰的場面。

 

但明天去學校他絕對會拿這件事來嘲笑Stiles到盡頭的...

**Author's Note:**

> 將現有的翻譯移到這裡，全都是經過授權的，但是如果有問題請通知我，確認過後會移除掉，謝謝。  
> So I just move all of the translations to here, makes it easier for the original author to know that I did finish translating their works, if there's any problem, please contact me, and I will remove them, thank you.


End file.
